Imaging devices such as printers, copiers, scanners and fax machines can have a wide array of functions and capabilities to fit specific uses or combinations of uses. Imaging, devices often take the form of a multi-function peripheral device (MFP) that combines the functions of two or more of the traditionally separated imaging devices. An MFP may combine any number of imaging devices, but typically comprises the functions of a printer, scanner, copier and fax machine.
Some imaging devices may contain computing resources for data storage and processing such as processors, hard disk drives, memory and other devices. As imaging devices add more features and functions, they become more costly and complex.
More complex imaging devices and MFPs may comprise network connectivity to provide communication with other computing devices, such as personal computers, other
imaging devices, network servers and other apparatus. This connectivity allows the imaging device to utilize off-board resources that are available on a connected network.
Imaging devices typically have a user input panel with an array of buttons, knobs and other user input devices. Some devices also have a display panel, which can be for display only or can be a touch panel display that enables user input directly on the display.
Devices with touch panel displays or displays with buttons arranged in cooperation with the display can display menu data that may be selected by user input. This menu data is typically driven by an on-board server module within the imaging device.